The Knight,The Reaper and Camelot
by Dragon lord Syed 101
Summary: After a tragic mission, two Beacon students find themselves on the path to joining the kingdoms oldest Hunter school
1. Chapter 1 on the road on lost rewritten

**Hello, I'm Dragonlord Syed but you call me Dragonlord and this is the first chapter of my rewrite of The Knight, The Reaper, and Camelot I hope you enjoy it also people don't like to pronoun game and please give me feedback **

**On the Road and lost**

In a northwest vale in middle of forest walked a person who once dreamed of being a hero now simply wanders on a dirt road walked Jaune arc.

**POV Jaune arc**

As he walked on dirt road Jaune was thinking to himself he had screwed up his life first got into Beacon thought less than honorable means then there was that crap with Cardin and his transcripts then what happened to Ruby his whole attempt at being huntsman was a train wreck from the start he should have known it's started with him vomiting on the airship. As that thought lingered in his head through the forest a rustling could be heard in a minute then out came a Beowulf with black fur white bone armor across its the body and angry red eyes. As a low growl could be heard coming from the grim Jaune unsheathed his sword and the sheath turning into a shield he looked at his opponent it ran it at him claws out going right to him he ducked then blocked it's the second attack with his shield then stuck with blade striking it deep in the neck soon after it turned to ashes. After that, he went back to walking, of course, putting away his sword and shield in a completely apathetic way for him killing grim had become routine for him this past month and a half. The grim he had killed was the fourth one he had killed that day the others were two Ursa and a Boarbatusk so to him a Beowolf was nothing to him. After that he continued to walk on the road stopping to drink from his canteen and look at his map first getting his drink he noticed it was finished quickly after that he checked the map looking at it he first looked for a water source to refill his supply of water also so he could fish he saw a river about 8 miles away which was good he could stop their and fish some lunch he could get there in about two hours after he was done there he could get to moonstone the next town on that map and maybe get some supplies.

Sometime later

As Jaune got to the river he starting thinking what he would do from here on well first he was heading to Moon Stone a town about a day away for his current speed after that he was heading right towards northern Vale or rather Camelot and by extension Orleans and small-town outside it, home. After stopping a particular train of thought he set up his fishing lines and waited thinking that fresh meat wouldn't hurt at all. Jaune got up and began to fill up his bottle near a small fall up the river he would later boil it just to be safe. after a few minutes and it was late afternoon he refiled his can and treated he started on the fire and began to cook his fish of course before that he gutted it and stuff. While that happened he trained with his weapons a huff went as grabbed Crocea Mors gripping it in his hand and placing the shield on his arm he started to practice swing his in an arc then up then down while blocking with his shield sometimes slamming it into the air he did this until the fish was cooked. After that, he sat down and looked at his diner what he caught was Salmon the kind he couldn't remember the name at the moment outside it was common to this part of Sauns. after fishing his dinner he trained until was close to ten o'clock which when he decided to head to sleep after removing his armor and dirty clothes as got into his sleeping bag he looked up at the stars as well the shattered moon, broken in the sky he smiled as remembered going to Shion with family and looking out into the night at the stars but something else caught his eye the moon's unshattered side was showing a rare sight most of the time only broken side was visible at night with the whole side being covered in darkness with that the young Knight fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of past.

two months earlier

_Jaune woke up with a cough he was still a bit sick form the the he got a week ago said cold caused him to miss the practice mission which was more trip to prepare the first years for their actual mission in the second half of the year as he got ready for the day he thought about how he was going to the second one in a week he was stuck with Cardin's team yikes at least the rest of his fellow first didn't seem that bad. As went dorm elevator he thought of his team Pyrrha, Ren, and of course Nora he wonders what they got up to with Ruby and the others he kinda felt bad not going with but couldn't help if was sick so said, Professor Goodwitch. As Jaune walked to the docks as he saw the airships he heard from, everybody, that someone had died his heart started beating faster as started looking for his team Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss as well after a few minutes of searching for his friends he found them Yang looked like she had been crying for a while everyone else had a look of guilt. After a few minutes, he asked "Wheres Ruby?". _

Denial was what Jaune first turned to after his friend's death but that soon ended.

_The lone knight walked through halls of Beacon academy wondering his place in all of this his friend was dead team RWBYjust dispersed as time went on Nora and Ren haven't been any help with this feeling as when back to the dorm he saw Pyrrah she looked at him then said "Hello Jaune" the green-eyed redhead girl_ _asked to talk what happened after that confirmed his choice on whether to stay at Beacon. _

Morring of the next day

Jaune Arc woke up in a cold sweat and was a bit annoyed then he said one thing out loud "why hell was I dreaming of that" after that comment the young knight got up and got ready for the day as he began packing up his campsite for the morning he thought of the last conversation with Pyrrha on the roof and his mood worsen a bit. Later on that day he got to Moon Stone and settled in the Inn for the night.

**Ok, that was the first chapter of the rewrite of The Knight The Reaper and Camelot I hope you all liked it also your feedback is welcomed. P.s the next chapter may come out in a few months due to work and college. **


	2. Chapter 2 Moonstone

**Hello dragon lord here I'm going to try a bit different format for author's notes, RWBY is belong's Rooster Teeth and Fate stay night Belongs to Type-Moon.**

**Author's note **

_Flashback _

Normal dialogue

**Well, that's how the fic will work for now on for the rest of the time until I change it. Now to the Story.**

**Chapter Two Moonstone **

It was an average day for Jaune Arc winch meant walking and killing any grim that got in his way. ''For today we will be doing the walking and more walking'' the knight said out loud on the dirt road. He hoped he would get to Moonstone soon the last time he had fresh food was when he had that fish a day and a half ago all he really had were some health bars a few bags chips and a few bottles worth of water he should be there by the evening so could restock in the morning.

Later in the evening, Jaune Arc arrived at Moonstone walking into an inn Jaune went to the innkeeper "a room for the night please''.

"That will be ten lien for a room sir'' she respawned a moment later the knight gave her ten lien from his pocket. After getting the money for the room she handed him a key and told him "your room upstairs five doors down to the left''.

"Thank you'' the knight had said. After getting his key it took him about two minutes to find his room after that he headed in looking around his room was small only a bed a closet and bathroom made sense since it was only for the night after using the bathroom he sat on the bed reading his sole X-ray and Var comic after that he went to bed.

The morning after he packed up his stuff and went to the innkeeper and turned in his key after that he asked a question "Miss do you know anywhere to eat oh'', the last part in an awkward sense "what's your name, Miss''? the last part he said with an awkward sense.

She answered with "to the answer the second question first my name is Sharla Coral'' in heavy southern voice "for the first one Mr. there is a bar and dinner called Dave's near the town Square'' he nodded "if you don't mind may I ask my own question what your name is''

"I don't mind, it's Jaune Arc Ms. Coral and have a good day," he said turning in his key and started walking to the door.

"You too Mr. Arc" the Innkeeper had said as walked through the door.

As he started walking to the place to the dinner that the innkeeper Ms. Coral had told him about so he also got a good look at the town turned out the reason why the town was called Moonstone in the first place turned out that there was a giant piece of moonstone in center of town. For what he could they were multiple shops surrounding the square which was good that meet after he got his breakfast he could stock up on supplies. After walking to the diner, he went inside and got a seat. A few minutes later he was given a menu by a waitress. Looking over it a few things caught his eye they were eggs a few sandwiches, steak, and pancakes the thought of a pink hammer user went through his mind he dismissed it.

"Sir are you ready to order," she asked him.

"Yes, I'll have the steak with side egg's please also a glass of water'' he respawned.

"We'll get that to you as soon as possible sir''

As he sat waiting for his food he thought of what he was going to do that do that day in town well the first thing he would do would go by some of the nearby shops and some more supplies for the road mainly food camping supplies and maybe some new clothes his hoodie wasn't going to last him forever also hope there is a wash so he can clean what clothes he had. Perhaps do an odd job to some more cash.

After finishing his food and leaving he went to some of the nearby shops to look for supplies after looking for while he found some of the stuff he was looking for he when to broad near the town square. Why he did this was due to the fact he needed money while he had enough for awhile get some extra in case emergency sounded like a good idea to him.

After a few minutes chose a job form the broad a farmer indeed helps to guard his property form grim while he fixed a fence that kept them out.

A few minutes later Jaune went to the farm he would be working at "hello I heard that there was a job relating to here'' he had said sheepishly after knocking the door.

"Ah, seemed someone showed up finally after a week of having that posted'' the old man answered sounding relieved.

"So, I'm going watch for grim while fix fence right and fight them if the show-up? 'he said questionably.

"That's about right son'' the farmer respawned "I would do it all myself but I'm getting there in age but I think best we get part of my property that needs fixing because sooner we get done sooner I can stop worrying about monsters trampling over my crops and attacking me in the field and soon you get paid right boy'' he said slapping Jaunes back.

They went to the man's fence turn out it had a massive part taken out of during grim attack a few months ago causing his fields to go unprotected so Jaune stood there for about thirdly minutes as the farmer the name of which he learned name was August Green bought the things he needs to fix his fence. Overall it was a productive day while he did fight five creeps a Beowulf and an Ursa it didn't matter mainly due he was only there in case they showed up in the first place so he fine. In finally the whole thing had taken about four hours which it was now five we went back to his home on the farm which was near the town.

"Well, son thanks for the help I've been meaning to fix that for weeks but removing what was left of the old fence was taking to long and when I did the grim started bothering me, well good job here's you eighty lien I promised'' Mr. Green had told him handing Jaune the money.

"Your welcome and thank you for money'' Jaune said in return.

"Have nice evening'' The farmer said as he left.

After doing that job on farm he went back to the place he got breakfast form and got dinner witch left in his current predicament he could go to the inn for night because it was currently seven o'clock so if left the sun would set around eight so most likely he would mean if he left town he would be camping out but he could stay here for night and use the whole night rest. As the thought of what do for the night, walking around the town for about an hour. Our knight saw something that changed things forever a red hood "Ruby" was one word came out of his mouth

"Wait miss can you wait for second please'' he had said the girl had stopped

Turning around "do I know you" then doubled back for a minute looked at him "Jaune" in a way showed her shock and then two of them stood there like both unsure of want to say next.

**Cliffhanger I'm evil yes, I will see you'll next chapter when finding out what happened to Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Lost Rose

**Hey everyone Dragon lord here here's the next chapter also RWBY is owned by Roster Teeth and Fate Stay Night is own Type Moon please support the official release.**

**Author's note **

_Flash back _

Normal dialogue

**Chapter 3 A Lost Rose **

Two friends stood there as night fell in shock at the other standing before them so an odd talk between friends began.

"Your alive Ruby how? 'the knight asked the friend he thought was dead.

"I don't really know but why are you here Jaune''the reaper asked her friend

"Left beacon never really belonged there to being with anyway so how you ended up here?"

"I'll explain soon but can we not talk about this in middle of the road "she had said. He nodded and so if she noticed or not took him by hand to house next to the town clinic and knocked the door.

A man opened it he had sea green eyes and brown hair going white "Miss Rose your back and seems you bought a friend" the last part he said with a surprised look face he let them in to his home it's small but seemed to be comfortable for the man "So may I ask if either mind how you know each other" when saying these words he stared at the sliver eye girl with a look of worry similar to that of a parent.

"We each other form Beacon sir by may ask you are'' the knight had said "also my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc'' he had added.

"Well since you answered my question Mr. Arc I believe it's best give my name as well let me interduce myself as Daniel Green I'm a doctor and owner head of the clinic of this village'' he finished saying.

"How did Ruby end up here?'' the knight had while sitting in the living room of the modest home.

"they found me in a river Jaune" the reaper had respawned for the doctor.

_With that the reaper began the tale of her arrival in the town called Moonstone. Grey Harvest was humble fishermen his work was long but payed well and wife didn't complain much. It was after a large storm so his hope his was that he could have good day catch his load early and maybe go out with boys for some hunting the normal kind a week ago when heard of Ursas and Bewulfs showed up near the of town and wreaked somethings until it was dealt with nope he no grim for him please. He got on to his boat and went out on to river on his boat. He check his supplies he had his nets fishing rods and bait and other gear was about to start his work until he saw something a red hood and cap in water in moment he shifted his attention form what he was doing get there as fast possible for obvious reasons of see if there was person in fact he was correct about that and would later cause him to go to hospital. _

_A day past and the girl that was found in river woke up opening her Sliver eyes she looks around the white room that she lay in bed in three words past from her lips who am I? After an hour passed after one of nurses had found out that she had woken up and got the doctor. Later, said doctor had arrived in the room and decided to induce himself._

"_Hello, my name doctor Green miss I understand you don't remember who you are I would like to help with that'' _

_Over the weeks slowly girl whose name turned out Ruby Rose after she had regained most of her memories she was checked out of hospital._

"That's how ended up here Jaune'' Ruby had finished telling him.

With a look of uncertainty the knight took a deep breath and said, "Ruby what happened to you that night?''

The reaper looked at boy who she had called friend with sad eye and respawned with her answer "I don't Jaune and I don't l will ever know"

"Well, I think we should all head bed it's getting late" Dr. Green had said at moment both teens looked and say the time is was 11:30 at night they been talking about what happened for about three hours so everyone head to bed.

That night Jaune dreamed of what would happen now he had his friend again while the friend dreamed of darker things.

The next morning after breakfast Ruby and Jaune went to Dr. Green house deck and sat down to talk about want they were going to do.

"So, what do want do now Ruby'' said the young knight. Of course, the girl he sat next to answered if second nature.

"I don't really know Jaune what's your opinion on it'' she said if she was uneasy about the topic.

After that Jaune Arc thought of one thing going back to beacon with Ruby he wouldn't be hero, but none would found her for while if hadn't shone up Moonstone was kind of in middle nowhere maybe he could fix the Pyrrha stuff if hadn't told everybody about his transcripts after he rejected her. So, the knight said, "why not go back to Beacon".

In an instant the girl spoke "no".

"Huh", the knight had said after hearing her comment.

"Jaune I don't know how I ended up like this when I meet doctor green my lost memory was most likely due either hypothermia or trauma due to my legs being broke when found and having scars across my body. Worse thing is Jaune I don't remember what happen to me, so I don't know happen I don't if my team our classmates left me for dead someone tried to kill me, or I ran a grim I couldn't handle and here's the kicker everything points to our friends turning on me they say how my scars it was most likely inflicted by sword or blade cuts that and still alive grim would have just eaten me unless I jumped in that river I don't think I would have gotten intently I would tried to use my speed to get out there I just don't know happened Jaune I can't comeback"

"What about being a huntsman" the knight had respawned worrying way.

"Jaune I don't need to go to Beacon I take the exam or go to different school in two years under different name'' she had said to him.

"What about your family at least'' he said with even more worry.

"I'm not first person to die they'll move on and Yang seemed forgot our mother soon as found out about her real one'' she had said sadly.

"Well I guess were not going to beacon then" Ruby's had not won him over him but they did make him think on that thing so both had made him agree with her.

"Huh just like that Jaune your going to agree with me?" the girl in red had said after hearing him.

"Well I don't think I go back to Beacon either "he said to her. Taking a deep breath he chose his words carefully. "I kind of faked my way in thought false transcripts'' he said regretfully. After that the girl in red hood look at him for about a minute and giggled for about minutes. As that happened this went thought the white gold knight's head "at least I made cute girl laugh with that she thought I was joking with that''

"Jaune I can't believe you faked your way into exam I knew you didn't think all the way sometimes but not that bad'' she said smiling for what seemed for a long time.

"You aren't mad?" he said surprised.

" No, and last time I checked you passed the only thing you help was Pyrrha pining you to that tree and I'm guessing unlocking your aura" he nodded a yes after that "well based on that means you got here on your own and maybe you need some help after that but last time I check you went into the cave got thrown half a mile by a Deathstalker ended up Weiss landing pillow and came up with plan to kill said grim by yourself Ozpin made you leader that's means at least he wanted you there''.

"Really Ruby thanks now making laugh all cute like feel doesn't as bad" he said after hearing that the rose bushes after hearing his comment.

After that the girl shoved him lightly in protest "Jaune you jerk" pouting as said it.

"Ruby I have a question where's Crescent Rose?" the knight had said to girl sat next to on bench.

"Oh, right it's my room" with that she left in in trail of rose petals a minute later she arrived with in its storage mode "ta da my baby Crescent Rose I'm going put it in scythe mode but cover your ears Jaune"

"Ok," the knight had respawned to her then she turned to her main mode the sound that it made was like nails on a chalkboard, so the man grabbed his ears to prevent the sound form mostly being heard at level that make his ears bleed. "Ruby, by the darn broken moon does thing sound like a Ursa dying by a compensated blander".

"Well it was one of the reasons why I think it wasn't grim that attacked me that night somehow the internal gears were messed up'' she respawned.

For the rest of the day the two friends had reconnected about their time away Jaune gave his stories on the road while Ruby gave him a few tales of village life some these talks were full laughter other somber in tone for a week they stayed together until they left town that brought them together again.

Sometime later…

"So Jaune where are we going" Ruby had said to her friend.

"Don't know wherever the wind takes us I guess" Arc had said to her.

**Well everyone I hoped you like this chapter sorry it's over a week late I'll try to get these out twice a week hopeful but at least one per week for you guys and gals now that the set up is over where getting into the crossover proper next week we'll be meet and archer of blades **


	4. Chapter 4 Trace ON

**Hello friends to all who reading up to this chapter thank you now is big thing you been waiting for now the set up is done we are getting into Crossover former lets see how our Reaper and Knight deal with the red and black Archer made blades**

**Chapter four Trace On!**

Ruby didn't know what to think of last Month and half give or take a week she had nearly died lost her memory found out her friends were at the top of list people tried to kill her due her own medical files. This bought her to one question on her mind "Jaune when are we going to next town I need to fix my baby' 'she started holding her weapon like mother would a child.

"By noon Ruby and we can't speed that up before you ask" Jaune arc told his tried friend.

"Really nothing" the girl said and pouted in way that would give some heart burn due how cute it was.

"Really Ruby nothing more I would like is get your weapon fixed so it can stop sounding like bloody murder but were both out of luck'' he said to her smiling in way he hadn't in a while.

"It's not that bad Jaune!" the reaper said to her knight in offend tone.

"Well isn't nice on ears you'll have admit that" the man respawned "beside that I would to get a job done mainly now that theres two of us we need to keep are supply up and money Dr. Green gave you going to dry up one day most likely sooner than later" he said in way that seemed that he had already gone thought this.

"Well alest today seemed not as awkward as this morning it seemed so far probably due to fact this first time being far form home without Yang, uncle Qrow or dad'' the thought of miss rose as walked what happened.

_That morning._

"_Ruby! Can you stop straddling me!'' said Jaune Arc as his sleeping friend griped him like teddy bear by his sleeping friend._

_The rose woke after he yelled that "huh" a still half sleep she soon woke up after she took a look around " AAAh, sorry Jaune sometimes I use a extra pillow when for arms grab on to when having trouble sleeping' 'she said get up quickly with very flustered face on her._

"_It's ok let's get dressed and breakfast we have a long walk a head of us before we get to Asheville hopefully around noon'' said the knight as went to his pack to start getting dressed for the day._

"Yup that was not happening again' 'went through the mind of the girl as she was thinking if that they had gotten to their location but something a bit more interesting was happening.

"RUBY! Pass me the map now please" said in panic voice of Jaune Arc as looked up as he knew their goal was only a few minutes away so seeing smoke worried him to level he hadn't felt in months.

"What Jaaune'' why is smoke there that means three things fire, grim attack, she thought bandits as she looks at map to if they are going in right direction. "Let's go'' puts away the map and grabs jaune and uses her speed and speeds the rest of way in to the town.

After dropped by Ruby with her speed, Jaune Arc looked around the town he was in it was intact mostly a few of buildings were burning but most of them were fine he looked around most of the grim were Bewulfs, Ursa's and few of boar ones could remember the name at moment right now. As thought that the rose of the group activated her weapon bringing Crest Rose to bear against the grim first drawing them in with noise that now makes and then by shooting them and cutting rest in half with one strike. One of these breast of the night rammed it to the knights shield he threw it off and use moment to stab it with his blade throwing it into ground where it died by turning to black dust that showed its lack of a soul.

The two friends look at town around them and got ready for the fight a head.

Meanwhile

A man in red and black cut tar color fog around the village of Oland with twin black and white blades in staring at the at grim that face him only a phase came from his mouth before the grim were impaled by blades came from thin air "Trace On'' and so thought the burning village he cut a path of salvation though the unending tide of nightmares that was before him. Two Bewulfs assailed him form either side before they could strike him the were cut down by thrown blades. Looking around the white-haired man looked for survivors as he slew creeps and boartusks until he saw a boy running form a Beowulf saving him by sending a blade at beast's head. "Where are the people of this town boy'' it was said in a matter that both showed authority but worry at the state of the area.

"At the shelter sir I was heading there after hiding for most of attack'' the young boy said to him.

"Well kid you chose the worse time to do it come on I'll keep you safe until were get their but stay close to me'' the archer in red and black said to him.

As two head for center of town where it was located a Nevermore head down form the skies to strike at them. In that moment the pair of blades in his hands disappeared and were replaced by a black bow and arrow that looked more like a sword. The beast came down to man while took aim and fired at the dark bird of prey with a shot like thunder piecing it going into its neck and explodes. "well that was quick but at this rate I'm going to have to use that soon" the man said thinking out loud before looking at the boy and asking, "how much more until we get to the shelter".

"Just awhile more mister'' pointing to it down the main road.

"Good".

Back to our duo of friends

Jaune had one thing going though his mind as cut though Grim with hiss sword how he wished he and Ruby had more help. Ruby, he asked "do have any idea were anyone is?''.

"No'', she said back to as she cut though Grim with her weapon and blasting with the gun built in to it.

"Well I think I know I remember my home town having an area were people would go to if the grim attacked this place may have one as well'' the knight respawned to his friend.

"Ok, that makes sense I think it would be at the center at town don't you think you know most of grim would go through everything or at least half."

"It also could be on the other side" but before he could go in to more depth on his opinion a great flash happened

"Jaune did that nevermore just blow up" the rose Reaper said in shock.

"Well that good thing that means a huntsman here we get help and I think it's was in center of town let's get over there'' the knight said to his friend.

" I agree let's go" the girl said cutting the grim a part.

With our Archer

"Well now got to kid back to family now got to deal with all of the grim coming at me" the archer said while standing in front of the village shelter face down the horde of the grim. He look what faced him he knew he could wipe out most of the grim in this town but he also knew that he couldn't beat them all and still have Aura to use if any more showed up so he was left with two things he could do and the answer was clear to him so light like mirrors shone form his eyes and grim reduced to dust.

Back with the Reaper and the Knight

"Jaune come on we have to get to that light made all grim poof it had to that huntsman or anther with him" said the rose.

"I got it ruby" said the knight panting due to fight and the new found running.

By the time they got to town square they saw a single figure holding a black bow looking at them with eyes like steel staring at them.

Hold his bow at these two kids one thing went thought mind of Shirou Emiya "well this week isn't going dull at all'' then saying "how about you two tell me who you are" the sliver eyed man looking at girl in red with eyes like her and the boy with armor that made look like he was playing knight.

**And it's done I hope you enjoyed that now entered the fanfic proper Let me induce the one and only Shirou Emiya! the king fakers has arrived also for the fate fans he looks like archer also sorry this took so long but E3 happened so this two to three days late. **


	5. Chapter 5 Hunter of red and black

**Hello everyone, I'm back sorry for the lack of updates I kind of became busy(went to my cousin's wedding) and technical difficulties.**

**A Hunter in Red and Black **

As the night set in the town and dust that made up what was left of grim the fell to the ground Shirou looked at the two that were staring at him first was boy with white armor a black hoody with orange on the inside and blue jeans and some sneakers on he had blue eyes and a blond hair. The other of the pair was a girl who looked a year or two younger than him what caught his attention her eyes they were sliver like his meaning she most likely had same power as well outside of that she was wearing a hood and cape with boots leggings a corset and skirt on top of that she was wearing same colors as him. Finally their weapons were for boy was a sword and shield for the girl it was a mecha shift weapon a scythe of some sort taking look with UBW the boy's shield turns in sheath for his sword and girl's scythe turn in to sniper rifle a high caliber one as well its name was Crescent Rose the girl was first wielder on of that she had made it her self and quiet skilled with it but all UBW could tell him damm mecha shift weapons. With the boy's sword or Crocea Mors he read its history instantly it was quite old point to it was a handy me down form someone or he took it form storage form some place he wasn't that skilled meaning he was either horrible or hadn't been using for long it was latter about five months. Overall, they look like hunter students form the main academies or combat schools than anything which him to one queston "may I ask what you are doing here Miss Rose Mr. Arc", Shirou said to them.

"May I ask you what you are doing here Miss Rose Mr. Arc" said the huntsman in red and black one thought went thought the mind of Ruby Rose how does know our names! As she was thinking that her friend respawned to the man with sliver eyes and white hair.

"Can we wait and check on villagers first if there is any this place kind of a ghost town sir "said Jaune Arc. He looked at man in front of him as he nodded and went in to the town hall they of course followed him then he had knocked on a metal door soon a few minutes later people came out of what seemed to be the bunker that the two of them thought could be there. Shirou Emiya began talking to the mayor of the town about the grim attack on the village. "Can explain to how this started mainly because it doesn't seem like a few wandered in to town and then called their kin sir" the Archer had said to the man he was now facing. He was looked at the man he was old, and his hair was greying what was left of it since had no hair on the top of his head so he waited for man to speak and so he did.

"Well sir huntsman it started with SDC it was them who woke them up originally'', then paused them he spoke again "well, they believed they could be a dust vain in arena they hoping to buy the town to turn it into a company town for the mining that would start in the arena this kind of caused a freak out everyone mainly the fanus who lived at the town we are farming community and get most of our metal for a town a few days out form the north and most of that goes to black smith Jerry who makes most of tools the rest we get thought Lien by selling our extra crop so the idea of being turned to miners didn't easy with people '' he stop again almost uneasy about what going to say next while he had said the what he had told Shirou in a less than calm voice "they went into the caves near the south side of the town a mile away far form the main road a day later the left the town with only half their party and the day after that grim showed up and you know the rest sir" he said it all in a queasy voice.

Shirou frowned the sliver eyed man in red and black fully understood what happened the fools form SDC woke or unearthed a nest or spawning pool more likely both with ruined the town and they didn't even have the gal to tell them want they did before leaving there is a reason why the White Fang outside Atlas be allowed to operate so easily they made sure that SDC kept their messes form screwing everybody else over. I'll check it out if I have to fight any grim I'll charge you if not I'll do it for free" said Emiya. "Really, sir I thought you would ask for pay regardless" said the town major. "So," the red clad archer asked, "want is your name Mr.…". "Char Brown Sir hunter" saying his name gladly. After hearing that he went to check with those two-needing check with those two looking at Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose who were standing behind him.

Ruby really wanted to know this guy knew her and Jaune's name's maybe he was friend of her uncle Qrow if that was case he would probably take them back to Beacon back to her "team" and "friends" she thought about it wouldn't hurt to ask right? "Mr. Shirou how do know our names" the huntress asked uneasily. Hearing the question, the man laughed and simply held out his hand and as light of a faint red grey color appeared and when it ended a knife appeared then the sliver eyed man in red spoke "my abilities allows for me to both create and copy weapons as well read their history" finishing. As he said that Ruby's eyes displayed a look of aw normally reserved for her uncle during her years training under him at Signal. There was a moment of peace with the three of them then the girl in red started to ramble "Can make guns, mecha shift, swords, spears" and Ruby rose continued to ramble until t "first they are limits to Unlimited Blade Works '' he said stopping her rant in its tracks "second I can only make any things with blades in it I can make instantly with little to Aura used I might add third I can't make guns of any type while mecha shift weapons are exception it uses five times the amount of aura so I don't do it that often if I can". He said then he stopped for a moment and then spoke "may I ask why you two are here you don't have the look of people that normal travel around these parts also I read your weapons I know your former Hunter trainees so what's your story?" he said then out of the blue the formerly silent knight spoke "well that's long story sir'' said Jaune Arc and for moment Shirou Emiya looked at him he had almost forgot he was there due how silent he was after that thought he spoke again "well we plenty of time you can start once get out of shelter" the Archer in red respawned.

After they headed out of the Grim shelter Shirou took them to one of the more intact buildings where he sat them down recounted Jaune arc in his mind as prepared to explain why he and Ruby were here in the first place "well to start off it began with mission at our school" Jaune said the young knight after that told him the story on how he Ruby got here he left something's out because he doesn't fully trust him yet. The whole time the man simply fallowed along as both teens told their story he noticed they left some things out but he let continue what on what they kept out he'll cross that bridge latter these were the thoughts of Shirou Emiya after a few minutes he spoke "well I should start making dinner if either of you are hungry" after a belief moment the two them nodded. The three of them got up as Shirou went back to shelter for bit to grab cook supplies and they decided to the town since they were there in the few hours before the night after that nothing interesting happened well their was on thing our pair hunters had their first taste of Shirou Emyia's food which not the last luckily for them to put simply the smell along made alone made life worth living.

Later that night

"Jaune" said Ruby Rose trying to get his attention before they went to bed. "Yes, Ruby" respawned Jaune Arc "are we doing the right thing letting everybody thinking I'm dead l you running off I know the whole transcript thing but most of school won't care due passing the whole launched in forest thing grab relics meet your partner stuff we could go back right or at least you could" the girl said last part sadly "Ruby we're in this together your carter face and I'm vomit boy if go back will go back together'' said the knight to friend. "Thanks Jaune'' said the reaper after that convo but the gold paladin and rose reaper sleeted soundly that night.

**OK everyone lets get this over with sorry it's been over a month I kind of got side tracked and was busy earlier in the July as you can read in first note sorry I hope I get this out soon with may not happen since I'm getting a job this month after two months of applying so that's a thing please review I love reading comments and sometimes respawning to them **


End file.
